Salarin the Twisted
Salarin the Twisted is an evil druid in Yanille's Agility dungeon. He can be found at the end of the dungeon, in an area that requires level 67 Agility to enter (64 with an agility potion or 62 with a summer pie). He and the Magpie impling are currently the only NPCs able to drop the Sinister key. This key opens the Sinister chest that contains nine herbs: 2 Harralander, 3 Ranarr, 1 Irit, 1 Kwuarm, 1 Avantoe, and 1 Torstol. Salarin is a target for many players because of this drop. Players should keep in mind that the Sinister key is an uncommon drop, and he has a long respawn. Salarin can only be harmed by Strike spells or spells higher level than strike spells, including special spells like Polypore Strike. Lower-level spells, melee, and ranged cannot harm him. He is weakest against fire spells, although any magic spell will work. Salarin is initially aggressive to the player but will become tolerant after several minutes. He attacks only with melee, which is fairly weak. Food, or a healing familiar such as the Bunyip, are useful during long trips. High-level players can easily kill Salarin (and the nearby Chaos druids) multiple times with little or no need for food. One effective tactic is to use Void knight gear and a Polypore Staff or Armadyl battlestaff, which often kills Salarin in one strike. If also killing the chaos druids, bringing a bow and arrows will also kill them quickly, too. There is a point in the corridor where the player can attack Salarin and he will try to retreat rather than attack. This is useful for low level players who are not confident about taking him on at close quarters. Drops 100% Herbs Runes Weapons Raw materials Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *Before the release of the Farming skill, killing Salarin for the Sinister key was the only way to obtain Torstol. *At one time, the grave markers in the area afforded one a safe spot to mage Salarin from. This no longer works. *At one time, strike spells always hit their maximum on him. This is no longer true. *Before the Evolution of Combat, Salarin could only be injured by the four elemental strike spells that used mind runes - Wind Strike, Water Strike, Earth Strike, and Fire Strike - and by Slayer Dart, Wind Rush, and Polypore Strike spell. Although it hit higher, Slayer Dart wasn't as consistent as the strike spells. It is not known whether the ability of higher level elemental spells to damage Salarin is an oversight by Jagex or is intentional because not even the strike spells use mind runes now. *When the Evolution of Combat was released, Salarin was one of the many monsters that did not have their stats updated, as evidenced by low life points and maximum damage, and a glitched weakness to crush. His weakness was changed to fire spells with the release of Vorago on 2 July 2013, but his life points and max hit were not changed. Category:Antagonists Category:Zamorakians Category:Bosses Category:Unique monsters